


Quidditch Me You

by alwaysjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin
Summary: After the Quidditch Game.





	Quidditch Me You

"The first Quidditch Match for season has started. Today's game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Jongdae's voice boomed around the whole pitch.

This is Baekhyun's first game. Actually, he's not really into Quidditch but he's bestfriend, Jongdae, encouraged him to try when the Gryffindor Quidditch team opened a try-out for the Keeper position because their former one could not play. Fortunately, the fourth-year student got it because of his fast reflexes. 

The game has started. Slytherin got the quaffle and it made Baekhyun so nervous because he knew that they're coming for him. Baekhyun never let his guard down.

The Slytherin chaser, Jaehyun, aimed for the goal but Baekhyun was able to dodge it. 

"Wendy Son scored! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Jongdae spoke as the whole crown boomed into cheers.

The victory didn't last long when Slytherin's best chaser and captain, Park Chanyeol got the quaffle. Chanyeol hated Baekhyun's guts and the latter doesn't know why. All Baekhyun knew is that he's dead. When Park Chanyeol got the quaffle, he always do his best to score.

Chanyeol aimed to shoot the quaffle and Baekhyun can never be ready. He saw the quaffle coming to him. Due to his fast reflexes, he closed his eyes and dodge the quaffle using his broom stick. When he opened his eyes, he saw Park Chanyeol glaring at him. He did it!

He smiled sweetly to the latter and Chanyeol smirked at him. 'Your dead' Baekhyun heard Chanyeol muttered but oh well, his pride is blooming with happiness and he doesn't care anymore.

The game ended when Gryffindor's seeker, Choi Minho, got the golden snitch. 

Baekhyun is now on his way to his dorm to change clothes for the celebration of his house when he felt someone tugged his wrist. It's Park Chanyeol. He smirked.

"Oh, it's you again. Am I dead now?" Baekhyun teased, tilting his head to his right.

"Yes, you are." Chanyeol replied, leaning in. In no minute, Baekhyun found himself cornered on the wall. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol smirked.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Chanyeol teased. He buried his head in the crook of Baekhyun's neck. The latter's breath hitched.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asked sternly.

"Hmmmm... nothing." Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun felt a light kiss on his skin. He can completely hear his heart beating so fast.

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away. Before he could even hit the man, Chanyeol got his both wrist pinned on his side. He's so close that Baekhyun can smell his velvety musk. 

"Stop moving will you?!" Chanyeol shouted which got the smaller petrified. "I just want to congratulate you for winning. You really did very well." He continued. Of all things, this is the least thing Baekhyun expects the latter will say.

"I-uh... you're welcome. You did good too." Baekhyun replied, head lowered because he can feel his cheeks beating red.

"Baekhyun look at me." Chanyeol said. He felt the man squeezing his shoulder like he's telling him that it's okay. Baekhyun saw a very beautiful smile when he looked up. He can't stop himself from looking to those beautiful orbs.

"I really like you." Chanyeol muttered. Baekhyun's eyes grew wide. "I like you since we were first year. You caught my attention when I first saw you in the train."

To say that Baekhyun's surprised is an understatement. Did he heard it right? Does Park Chanyeol, Slytherin's best chaser and captain, likes him? Since first year?! But, what about the pranks he did to him?

"What?" Baekhyun frowned. Baekhyun admits that he has this fondness to the latter even though they always fight. He can't deny that the latter is completely handsome and smart. "But, what about those pranks?"

Chanyeol smiled. "I did those because you're really cute when you're mad or annoyed. Well, I guess sorry for that." 

"Give me a chance. Go out with me." Chanyeol stared at him. He smiled.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiled back.

"Thank you. So Hogsmeade this weekend?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded.

"Uh, I still have to go to my room."

Chanyeol accompanied Baekhyun to the Gryffindor tower. Chanyeol gave him a kiss on the cheek and muttered a soft 'thank you' again before he entered the dorm.

The fat lady gave Chanyeol a wink and a knowing smile. _She knew it all this time._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this~


End file.
